14 June 1991 (BFBS)
Show ; Name * John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station * BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-06-14 ; Comments * Start of show: "Howdy pards, it's another John Peel's Music from BFBS, here I sit disease ridden, but happy after a wonderful week in the Isle Of Man for the last week at the TT races." Sessions * None Tracklisting * Babes In Toyland: Laugh My Head Off (7" - To Mother) Southern * Daddy Yod: Raggamuffin (12") Bakchich * Radicts: I Don't Wanna Hear It (LP - Rebel Sound) Noiseville * Wedding Present: Heather (LP - Seamonsters) RCA :Peel discusses visiting the Isle Of Man for the first time and seeing the TT races *Moonshake: Gravity (12" - First) Creation :Peel talks about people calling him Dave, Robbie or Bob Peel * Pad Anthony: It Nah Go So, It Can't Go So (v/a LP - One Man One Vote) Greensleeves * Top: Number One Dominator (7") Island * Iowa Beef Experience: Dope Smoking Rednecks From Cedar Rapids Trapped In An Alternative Reality (7" - Trailer Court) Noiseville (Wrong track moment, where Peel was supposed to play the Trailer Court track) * Pete Wylie & Wah! The Mongrel...: Don't Lose Your Dreams (Excerpt From A Teenage Opera Part 154) (7") Siren * 3rd Bass: Pop Goes The Weasel (12") Def Jam * Mass: Pulling (LP - Rushingfloodperfume) Abstract * Papa Wemba: Mekofi * Diceman: Quad (12") Brainiak :(news) *Belt: Bad Breed (7" - Christmas) Not On Label * Gregory Isaacs & Ninjaman: Cowboy Town (7") Digital-B * Misery: Blood Red Blue (LP - Production Thru Destruction) Intellectual Convulsion * Sandy Nelson: Civilization (LP - Compelling Percussion) London * Rein Sanction: F Train (LP - Broc's Cabin) Sub Pop :Peel mentions receiving a racist letter from an unidentified listener and disposes of it without mentioning the contents * Yo-Yo: Put A Lid On It (LP - Make Way For The Motherlode) EastWest * Wish: Trust (12" - Wish) Wish * Mega City Four: Clear Blue Sky (LP - Terribly Sorry Bob) Decoy * Velvet Monkeys: Rock The Nation (7" - Rock The Nation b/w Why Don't We Do It In The Road?) Sub Pop * Five Blind Boys Of Alabama: You Got To Move (CD - The Original Five Blind Boys Of Alabama) Ace * Steel Pole Tub: The Scarlet (LP - Tulip) Tupelo * Mav Cacharel: Mayi Yamoungwa (LP - Mav Cacharel) Lusafrica :(JP: "And I have to apologise for being more than usually subdued in the course of this programme, as I keep emphasising I don't feel terrific and I think I should have phoned in ill or something, but if I had done that, you would have got something like Wishbone Ash concert and I'd do anything to save you from that.") *Fastbacks: Impatience (2x7" - The Answer Is You.) Sub Pop File ; Name * BFBS xxxx91-5.mp3 ; Length * 01:56:59 ; Other * Many thanks to Max_dat. ; Available * Mooo Server Category:BFBS Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes